San Valentín ardiente
by Yoatzin
Summary: Un especial de san Valentín, con tres chicos de CDM, con un final muy hermosos, de parte de su escritora, advertencia contiene lemon


~ Un San Valentín Ardiente~

cap 1

~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov excepto mi sucrette es mía~

~ Castiel ~

Era 14 de febrero, antes no me hubiera importado pero resulta que tengo una novia demasiado cursi, tengo la seguridad de que ella va querer regalarme algo, así que tendré que buscarle un regalo para ella, tal vez le regale algo común como unos chocolates o unas flores, pero que mierda estoy diciendo ella es mi vida necesita algo que demuestre que ella es la razón de mi vivir, así que me decidí ir a una joyería, quería comprarle una gargantilla que ella me había mencionado tal vez parezca que no la escucho pero en realidad nunca me pierdo de ninguna de sus palabras,

-Buenos días señor, que se le ofrece- hablo el vendedor de la joyería

-Buenos días, quisiera que me mostrara esa gargantilla de ahí- dije señalando una gargantilla plateada que tenia un adorno muy hermoso era un corazón con alas muy parecido a su tatuaje que tiene en su espalda,

-Muy buena elección, el angel fantasy es muy lindo para una dama- me comentó el vendedor, eso quiere decir que esta algo caro,

-¿Cuanto cuesta?- quiero saber su precio antes de comprarlo y echárselo en la cara a Tzununi solo para jugar un rato,

-Sabe usted me agrada se lo puede llevar- sonrió - de seguro a su novia le va a gustar- y me dio la gargantilla en una cajista rosa con un listón morado,

-Pues no se que decir, muchas gracias señor- dije sonriente, es un milagro de San Valentín,

-Dime Valentín ojala le guste a tu chica- dijo con una sonrisa, que curioso se llama Valentín,

-Pues gracias Valentín- dije pero quede sorprendido al no verlo, ¿A donde se fue? No lo tome mucha importancia, escondí el regalo en mi chaqueta para hacerle sorpresa,

Bien me fui hacia mi casa, a lo lejos vi un figura muy conocida para mi, era ella, mi ángel, era mi chica, esa chica peli-morada de ojos negros igual de hermoso como la noche, pero de toda su belleza era su forma de ser y pensar, ella era perfecta para mi, cuando me iba acercando pude ver su bella sonrisa, entonces vi como tenia una cajita negra entre sus manos, era mi regalo de San Valentín como lo suponía,

-Hola Cast,- dijo levantando la mano para saludar y dirigiéndose hacia a mi -Feliz día de San Valentín- me abrazo con mucho cariño y yo correspondi el abrazo, me encanta tenerla cerca de mi,

-Jeje feliz San Valentín, tablita- sonreí al verla contenta, me encantaba verla así, desprendía cierto brillo que me alegraba,

-Hay Castiel, eres muy pervertido no dejas de ver mis pechos ¿verdad,?- no pude evitar soltar un carcajada,

-Jaja Jaja no por que así eres perfecta para ser mi chica- dije con una sonrisa, observe como ella levantaba la cajita que llevaba en sus manos,- Y ese es mi regalo- dije mientras lo iba a tomar pero ella lo puso detrás de ella,

-Si, pero no te lo doy hasta que me des un beso- me miraba muy coqueta, así que me acerque, la tome de la cintura la observe un momento me cautivaba su cara cuando estaba sonrojada por mi, sentí que yo también estaba sonrojado pero no me importaba cuando ella me veía así,

-Así que un beso- no le di tiempo a su contestación cuando la bese, su boca era tan dulce que me volvía loco, profundice el beso, cuando ella quiso separarse a tomar oxígeno, aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca saboreando cada rincón de ella, haciendo el beso mucho mas apasionado, cuando no separamos nos observamos muy atentos, joder mi chica era única no hay chica mejor que ella, - y ahora me darás mi regalo- dije con una sonrisa,

-Ten, espero que te guste- me enseño la cajita y yo la abrí saque un uña de guitarra tenía una imagen en ella, aparecía ella y yo abrazado con una sonrisa los dos, esa foto la había tomado Rosa, primera vez que me dejaba tomar una foto pero como era con ella quería recordarla pues fue el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia,

-Esta... genial ...me encanta, como has echo esta uña con una foto de nosotros- quede impresionado,

-Que bien que te gustara, pues conozco alguien que sabe hacer eso- me miro y se le dibujo una sonrisa -Pero hay mas, vamos a tu casa- nos metimos adentro, me sorprendí cuando vi un guitarra eléctrica de color rojo, muy hermosa,

-No, no puedo aceptarla- la mire, la verdad no podía aceptarla ella me hizo dos regalos y yo solo uno

-Como que no, es tuya- me contesto mientras me abrazaba,

-Es ... que yo... yo solo te compre un regalo,- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero me sorprendí cuando escuche un risita de ella,

-Jeje y yo esperando que no me regalaras nada,- entonces la mire era momento que le diera su regalo,

-Bueno tal vez no sea bueno para estas fechas pero cierra los ojos- cuando los cerro saque la cajita y la abrí dejando mostrar la gargantilla,-Ahora abre los ojos,- cuando abrió lo ojos, vi como la emoción en sus ojos y una sonrisa aparecía,

-Aww Cast es muy tierno,- me abrazaba mientras me daba un ligero y tierno beso en mis labios,-Es la gargantilla que te mencione hace unos días, si me estabas poniendo atención-

-Para que veas que si te escucho- dije sonriendo, en eso se me vino una idea fugas para compensar mi otro regalo algo muy pervertido -Y para compensar mi otro regalo- en ese instante la tome de la cintura la acerque a mi hoy si vestía muy provocativa traía una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes muy escotada,

-Q...que vas hacer Cast- no pude resistir le plante un beso muy apasionado, baje mis manos a su trasero lo empecé a acariciar, Mierda si que tiene buen trasero, no pude controlar a mi amigo de mi pantalón, ella correspondió mi beso y gimió cuando sintió cuando le apreté un muslo,

-Tzununi, Te amo- le dije al separar mis labios de los de ella, vi como mi pelimorada respiraba agitada y tenias sus labios un poco hinchados,- Quiero hacerte mía- en verdad era mía nadie me la tiene que quitar, ella me miro con lujuria en sus hermoso ojos,

-Soy tuya - se acerco a mis labios y me beso con tanta pasión, ese fue mi permiso para hacerla mía solo mía,

¡Alerta lemon, leerán bajo su propia responsabilidad!

~ Narradora ~

Castiel no tardo tiempo empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente mientras la besaba, le quito la blusa y bajo su falda, traía puesto un conjunto de ropa interior de color rojo, con encaje morado que le acentuaba muy bien, ella tampoco se dejo, le empezó a quitar la chaqueta y camiseta al pelirrojo,

Mientras este la voltio haciendo que la chica quedara de espaldas de el, la repego agarrándola de la cintura hacia su cuerpo haciendo que ella sintiera su tremenda erección, al sentirla Tzununi gimió un poco, entonces el beso su cuello dejando una pequeña marca mientras ella gemía, con su lengua lamió haciendo una camino hasta llegar el broche del sostén, con la boca lo desabrocho retiro entonces la voltea con el para ver sus pechos y noto que no estaba tan plana como pensaba,

-Quien lo diría no estas tan plana- ella se avergonzó y tapó sus senos con sus manos, pero Castiel se las quitó -Pero hací me encantas y me vuelves loco- dijo mientras empezó a lamer las puntas del pezones, esta acción hizo que la pelimorada se empezara a excitar,

La pelimorada gemía cada vez que Castiel lamia delicadamente sus pechos, ella mientras se dedicaba a quitarle el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxer, la chica se sorprendió al ver el bulto enorme ahí dentro, ella empezó a bajar para quedar de rodillas frente al pelirrojo, bajo los bóxer dejando ver el magnifico miembro de Castiel erecto era grande, Tzununi empezó a lamer la punta del miembro después la introdujo en su boca, lentamente chupaba haciendo que Castiel sintiera un placer intenso la chica lo hacia bien,

Castiel levanto a la chica para besarla en su boca, la ojinegra abrazo con sus piernas la cintura del el, la llevó cargando hacia su habitación la lanzo sobre la cama quedando el encima de ella,

-Tzununi, yo quiero probarte- Castiel vio a la chica y sonrió - Quiero probar a mi chica- finalizo de decir luego la beso y descendió hasta llegar a sus piernas, le quitó las bragas para dejar ver la intimida de ella, era simplemente precioso el empezó con su lengua a probar su pelimorada hermosa,

-Ah... C...Cast- la chica no podía hablar el éxtasis no le permitía hablar, gimió cuando sintió un dedo dentro de ella,

-Es...estas muy estrecha- Castiel movía dentro de ella su dedo estaba muy mojada.

-Quiero que la metas- dijo ella, Castiel saco su dedo del ella y la miro,

-Estas, segura- el debía asegurarse si ella quería ella solo asistió,- ¿Aun...aun eres virgen?- pregunto a lo que ella también asistió, el posicionó su miembro en la entrada de ella -Dolerá un poco- entonces metió lentamente su miembro, y observo como ella soltó una lágrima- Estas bien - ella solo dio la indicación para que se moviera,

El pelirrojo empezó con unas lentas estocadas, Tzununi gemía un poco por el dolor pero después era puro placer, el aumento mas rápido las estocadas así abrazado se dieron un beso, los dos sentían que les venia un orgasmo tremendo, los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, lo dos cayeron abrazados agitados cuando recuperaron el aliento se besaron una vez mas,

-Cast ...te amo- Tzununi le susurro en el oído -Ahora soy tuya- Castiel le beso la frente con ternura,

-Yo también te amo y jamas te perderé- el pelirrojo la abrazo en es instante se acordó de algo -¿¡Tu hermana sabe que estas aquí!?- dijo alarmado pues le temía demasiado a la peliazul,

-No te preocupes si sabe, pero me dijo que iría con Lys a darle su regalo de San Valentín- Castiel sonrió a la respuesta de ella,

-De seguro están como nosotros- la pelimorada sonrió también,

-Jeje creo que si - durante el rato pasaron hablando mientras estaban abrazado hasta que se dejaron llevar por morfeo,

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba Lysandro junto con Cookie pasando San Valentín vea lo que sucede en el siguiente capítulo, perdón pero no soy muy buena para el lemon para el otro lo haré mejor,


End file.
